edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Murray
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy and Ed were waiting for Murray for another scam. Just then Ed was called over by Murray to tell him that he is getting married and will be moving to California with his wife. Ed don’t tell Eddy cause he was already upset with Double D getting married and dying after that said Murray. Well I wont'tell him at all said Ed. Thanks said Murray. Eddy was wondering why did Murray call Ed and not him too to talk to either. Murray why didn’t you call me over asked Eddy? Well it’s hard and I can’t tell you why said Murray. Oh really you can’t tell me why asked Eddy? I just can’t tell you said Murray one last time. Murray stop hiding things from me said Eddy. I can't I have to hide this one said Eddy. Just then Eddy heard over Murray’s wife voice listen guys don't tell Eddy but me and my wife will be getting married and leaving said Murray. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Eddy. YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED AND LEAVING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Eddy who was mad. I am sorry Eddy but before Murray could finish Eddy still screamed at him. FIRST SOCKHEAD GETS MARRIED THEN DIES IN HIS SLEEP AND NOW YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED WHY NOT HAVE ED GET MARRIED AND LEAVE CAUSE HE IS NOT SMART screamed Eddy who was still mad. Eddy walked away very mad. EDDY THIS IS MY LIFE and I have to do this you can do this without me said Murray. Eddy didn't wanna admit it at all. Later that day as Murray was trying to get Eddy to understand the fact that he is getting married and moving away. Eddy I know you are very mad but she asked me the other day and I said yes and well you and Ed got along well without my help said Murray. Murray I have gone through lots of things and I mean a lot like I got sued by your mother the death of sockhead from his sleep and him getting married with Nazz and I don’t want you to leave cause we need your help with our scams said Eddy. I know but this time you and Ed have to come up with scams said Murray as he left to get ready for the wedding. Later that day Murray and his wife got married as Ed and the other kids watched him get married and as they kissed everyone clapped and cheered. Eddy soon joined in and clapped Murray was shocked to see Eddy. Eddy why are you here asked Murray. Because I did a lot of thinking and as I said to sockhead when he got married I was happy for him and now I am happy for you Murray and I am going to miss you said Eddy. Thanks Eddy said Murray. Later as Murray was getting his stuff out of Double D’s house and Murray Eddy and Ed were saying their last goodbyes. I will always think of you guys always said Murray as he left with his wife in their cab moving to California. Eddy and Ed hugged each other as Murray was gone. The End